Problem: Agent Hunt is transferring classified files from the CIA mainframe to his flash drive. The variable $S$ models the size of the files on the drive (in megabytes) after $t$ seconds of transfer. $S=5t+45$ How many megabytes does Agent Hunt transfer every $10$ seconds?
Explanation: The rate of change of the equation is $5$ megabytes per second. To find the number of megabytes Agent Hunt transfers, we can multiply the rate of change by $10$, the transfer time in seconds. $5\, \dfrac{\text{megabytes}}{\cancel{\text{second}}} \cdot 10\,\cancel{\text{seconds}}=50 \text{ megabytes}$ Agent Hunt transfers $50$ megabytes every $10$ seconds.